batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Attempted Assassination of Harvey Dent
The Attempted Assassination of Harvey Dent takes place on the same day hours after the Joker made his threat to Batman. Events Surrounding The police managed to find out that the Joker was planning to kill the Commissioner Loeb, Judge Surillo, and Harvey Dent and attempted to save them before the Joker could reach them. The police arrived to Loeb first, but he believed there was no threat made against him and took out a bottle of scotch and glass and poured himself a drink. However, the bottle had been poisoned; Gordon realised this only seconds after the Commissioner had started drinking the scotch. Gordon dispatched a unit to Surillo's house and the two officers sent to accompany her were given an envelope with instructions for where Surillo should drive to. However, this had been tampered with and when Surillo got in her car and began to drive away, she opened the envelope. A piece of paper said the word "Up". Surillo looked up, and her car exploded in a fiery car bomb. Dozens of Joker cards hidden in Surillo's car covered the street. The two officers (who were sent by Anna Ramirez, an officer on the payroll of the Mob) watch the explosion in their rear-view mirror, indicating they had arranged the bomb. A fundraiser had been made by Bruce Wayne to support Harvey Dent and while Harvey was trying to propose to Rachel, Bruce grabbed him and locked him in a room to keep him safe from the Joker, who was on his way to kill Dent himself. The Event The Joker arrived with Michael Wuertz and his thugs, brandishing a knife and a shotgun. He demanded the location for Harvey Dent and pointed the gun at several people while he ate and drank. He came across a man who seemed to be unintimidated by the Joker. Seeing this, the Joker said he reminded him of his father and stated he hated his father while holding a knife to the man's face. Rachel tells him to stop, and he lets go of the man and turns his attention to Rachel. She becomes nervous as he approaches her, which the Joker notices and tells her a story about his scars. The story itself is much different from the story the Joker had told previously to Gambol. The Joker had a wife who was beautiful like Rachel. She always gambled and was in debt of loan sharks. When she couldn't pay, they scarred her face. The Joker had no money to pay for surgeries to fix her face and she was miserable because of her appearance. To show he didn't care about her appearance, he cut his face as well into a glasgow smile. Unsatisfied, and horrified by his gruesome image, she left him instead, and ironically, the Joker was always smiling, as his wife always wanted him to do. Rachel fights back by kneeing him in the crotch, but the Joker merely laughs and remarks that he likes her spirit. As the Joker begins to approach her again, the Batman appears and they fight. Despite several thugs helping him and a knifeblade on his shoe, the Joker fails to gain the upper hand. During the fight, the Joker grabs Rachel and holds her at gunpoint, and demands the Batman to reveal himself. When he doesn't, the Joker shoots at the window behind him and throws Rachel off the building. Batman jumps after her and saves her and the Joker gets away. Aftermath A funeral service is held for Commissioner Loeb and the Mayor is discovered to be the Joker's next victim. Category:The Dark Knight Events